


Secrets

by Xfilesshipper



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfilesshipper/pseuds/Xfilesshipper
Summary: All about Eve and some special events





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I am NOT a native English speaker.  
> If you choose to Read My stories you have to Accept that. I write for fun.  
> So Love, not hate  
> Peace ❤

Chapter 1

Davids phone is in his pocket when he feels the familiar buzzing.  
He knows who it is before he checks it out.  
Her name over the screen.  
GILLIAN

Monique is behind him now. She is talking and talking but he really dont listen. His head and mind is somewhere else. His heart is....No we shouldt even try to go there. 

\- David David..babe...

He is not paying her any attention, his thoughts is elsewhere.

He finally read the message from G.  
His cheeks turns red. 

"David, I am so happy to hear you are comming to see me, please stay after so I can put my arms around you!".

Tonight he is going to behave, he is going to see her and Monique is going to be there, so no crazy things. Why does he ever think about doing crazy things.

Monique comes up behind him and put her arms around him. He feels ok but he cant help thinking about who the arms could belong to.

But they are Friends and this is what she wants, she was totally clear about it, they are never going to be anything else than that. She is happy with Peter and he cant say he isent happy with Monique but he cant stop his mind and thoughts. 

\- David, are you even listening to me? I am dressed for tonight and I say you should do the same. Its you who want to go. I dont understand why but its your friend..

He turn torwards her and think its probably ok she doesnt understand their friendship, she would probably not let him go see Gillian if she totally understood it. 

He is not even sure where they stand now but he is gonna be a Good friend tonight. A really Good friend.

\--------------------------+++++++-----------------------+++++++++++

Gillian is happy that David finally is gonna see her play tonight. He is really still a very good friend.  
Both of them are going to the party after and Peter and Monique are going to be there so everybody is gonna be safe. Safe from what?

When she later that Night is on stage and almost tremble over her own Words, all she can think about is his arms around her. 

My good she will be in deep trouble if she dont get her shit together. 

The play is over and she is backstage when she hears a voice she couldnt even forget even if she tried.

David

\- Gillian 

She walks towards him, she feels like everything is happening in slowmotion. She feels like she is gonna faint, she feels almost drunk.

All she can think about is trying to put an act on (what??). 

He is so close and in the last second his wonderful girlfriend comes between them and Gillian wakes up and gives Monique the biggest smile she can fake. 

\- Nice to see you and thanks for coming to my play. They shake hands and everything feels awkward and strange.

Monique is kind and talks and talks and Gillian tries to listen. Finally David is right infront of her. He looks almost shy and she can only guess how he is feeling. 

His hand is going where? His lips are so freekin red and his smile is so ...so....

She is so totaly fucked if she dont stop this shit who is about to happen.

Get yourself together, here is a crowd of People. 

Wait , what is he going to do?

His hands are around her and there is nothing strange about that but his eyes är glowing and his smile is filled of secrets. Then it is happening. 

He is actually kissing her neck, not in a very friendly way, she is almost losing control over her feet and her eyes meet Monique who is standing in a position so she dont see whats really happening. 

The thing is over in secons and nobady except them knows. Damn you David, what the fuck are you doing?

They are going together to her dressing room, Monique och David after her. The situation is strange and she think of a plan to get away from this..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All three are trying to find something to say but it feels real strange and Gillian tries to break the silence.

\- Thank you. David I really feel lucky that you desided come see me.   
He take one step towards her, somehow Monique gets between them and David cant reach her. Its so obvious that Monique is standing in their way. 

\- Monique, baby can you please do me a big favour? My phone is with my assistant, can you please go and get it for me. 

He is well known with that his phone is atleast 15 minutes away from them, he just need some time with Gillian. 

She cant say no to his pupy eyes. She tries to kiss him before she goes but he wont let her do it. 

Gillian is standing with her back against him and he walks towards her so he is standing near her. He lays his hands on her shoulders and she turn around and faces him. 

\- So David, finally alone. She never let go of you. Possessive?   
\- Maybe.  
\- And you tricked her to go.   
\- Well my phone is in my pocket and yes maybe I wanted some time with you alone.   
\- Why?  
\- I think you know why.  
\- David, you know we are so over this. This you and me thing.  
\- No  
\- David we are.  
\- Prove it.  
\- How?  
\- Kiss me  
She look straight into his eyes and is looking for a sign that he is kidding. Is it desire? Or is he really serious?   
\- You want me to kiss you? You have your girlfriend here and you still want me to do such a thing.   
\- I think you are wrong and if that you say is true you will be able to kiss me and then walk out on me.   
\- We are friends David.  
\- Have we ever been just Friends?   
\- I dont know David but we have to be that because we are both in relationsships. Your girlfriend is probably runing back here.   
\- Then meet me tonight. Only you and me, please Gill.   
She nods.  
\---------++++++--------------------+++++++++----------------++++++


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night David is trying to get away from Monique and her thousand questions.  
He knows where he wants to be and he can feel that this is something he has to do.  
THE big thing is how he is going to get to her without Monique knowing. He knows she wont let him see Gillian alone, his girlfriend is maybe young and slow but she is not stupid, she will know something is going on. So how is he going to pull this off?

Ten minutes later Gillian is on her way. She calls and invites them to her afterparty. He had forgotten all about that.  
So that could maybe be the opening he is waiting for.

Excactly an hour later David and Monique are entering Gillians afterparty. They both takes a glas of champagne. David want to feel relaxed and thinks that a couple of glas can help him with that.  
Monique is in his face all the time and he feels trapped by her. He wants to break free from her for a couple of minutes, even seconds feels better than this. He havent seen Gillian yet but it has to be a matter of minutes before she should enter her own party.

A black dress, high heels and red lips, thats all he can see when she enters the room. She is glowing and if it wasent for the man standing beside her everything would have been perfect. The man is holding his arm around her and she looks like she feels good about that. He cant help feeling sad and angry when he looks at them. Why David? Why?  
She is with him and you are with her, everything should be fine but he just cant pretend to be happy. 

Gillian cant help but play this game little harder than she first thought of doing. She can see he is watching them and she is really good at pretend everything is ok.  
What she feels inside nobady has to know. Peter is nice and its good to have him by her side, but love is another thing. Her heart and love is not easy to get and well there is only one that really got her and he dont even know it.

She is drinking and after a few she is feeling more and more free to say and do what she wants. But Peter is by her side all the time and David is now dancing with Monique. Its like he has given up.

Its like something is between them but they cant get to one another. Gillian is not sure what she wants from David, but she knows he is the only one who can give it to her.

The opening for them comes when they both are going towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u.  
> This Will be a a multi chapter story


End file.
